Talk:FGO Festival 2019 ~2nd Anniversary~ (US)/@comment-38040348-20190708055743/@comment-28209103-20190708073943
there's several clusterfuck information about this but for your particular question you first need to know the nature of Heroes. There's 4 big attribute of Heroes that is 1. Man, It's from those living and breathing human so they actually exist in history no doubt bout it. 2. Earth, this border the maybe exist maybe not territory,, due to the clusterfuck of mess that is Fran backstory in Apocrypha it no longer certain anymore but this heroes basically doesn't exist and only known from story and legend that gain qualification due to faith of mankind of it. 3. Sky, Anything related to divinity is Sky. Every Gods every demi-gods all of them qualified for Sky. Technically Sky and Earth shouldn't be that much different; IRL they're path of myth but in Nasuverse Age of Gods does exist so in universe they might exist. However since age of God is gone they only managed to get in to the throne of heroes due to mankind acceptance of their legend. 4. Star, is a heroic spirit that done great things for advancement of mankind. Now on the meat of the question what holmes said is basically about Earth and Sky heroic spirit that may or may not exist but gain acceptance based by humanity as prerequisite to be registered on Throne of Heroes. HOWEVER that's not the only way to do it. The other anomaly is counter guardian like EMIYA which is registered as Heroes even when nobody knows about them. They made a contract to get special route to the throne of heroes. The other anomaly is Chaldea system with it's SHEBA and FATE system.. basically Chaldea are capable of summoning Heroes they themselves has confirmed to exist regardless of whether they're known in proper throne or not. Hence Bedivere who by all right shouldn't even possible to ever be summoned due to his souls liiterally broke down by carrying Excalibur. In the same vein we're capable of summoning lostbelt system because they've been observed and confirmed by our record. But as I said it's clusterfuck of mess. e.g King Arthur is Earth heroes which means she is originally came from legend however her legacy is real in modern world in form of Gray and Rhongomyniad. Saber Alter have Man attribute and both Lancer version is Sky/Divine The proposed explanation is that the heroes you summoned shown different aspect of the heroes, for example Gil Caster have Man attribute even tho he did not lose his divinity at all. This is because that is based on the living breathing Gil The usual Archer Gil with Sky attribute exist because Gil are considered as "Legend" by mankind will, otherwise he would've summoned as Man. Hence we can conclude that whether they exist or not doesn't really matter for heroes as long as they're acknowledged by will of mankind. And on the same vein the will of mankind will mutate the heroes to fit their legend regardless of the hero true nature. For Holmes case I still believe that he is a true living breathing man from several clue but the most likely clue is his star attribute... because I don't think the novel Sherlock holmes is that much of an achievement for a mankind so logically speaking it's the real Holmes that did something worthy of his star attribute. -------------------------------------------------------------------